Endless Onslaught Timeline
19 BBY ' '- 'Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Aegan Kolar, Saesee Tiin confront Chancellor Palpatine and attempt to arrest him. Palpatine reveals himself as Darth Sidious and attacks the Jedi Masters. - Anakin Skywalker kills Darth Sidious. - General Grievous becomes de-facto Head of State of the CIS and begins pressing attacks throughout Republic worlds in the Outer Rim. Separatist Council members (like Nute Gunray) begin losing faith in the General's capability to protect them and win the war after Dooku's and Sidious' deaths. - Grievous attacks Naboo, kidnaps Padme Amidala, Luke and Leia Skywalker. After defeat, he proclaims himself the Supreme Leader of the Confederacy and dismantles Separatist Parliament. Consequently kills Chairman San Hill of the Banking Clan, taking complete control of the banks and also Trade Federation. - Mon Mothma of Chandrila is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and uses her emergency powers to make swift military decisions in defeating Grievous. - Jedi Strike team, led by Yoda, attacks Grievous' hideout on world of Navarchos. Yoda kills Grievous, effectively ending the Clone Wars. '''17 BBY ' '''- '''Jedi Master Ducau Zaoku appointed the Jedi's delegate to the Galactic Senate as the first Jedi Senator. - Vice Chair Mas Amedda announces resignation, Ducau Zaoku runs for his spot as second leader in the Senate. - Chancellor Mon Mothma is killed by Darth Vindys. - Ducau Zaoku elected Chancellor by Galactic Senate, beginning the renewal of a Chancellorship term. - Darth Vindys and hundreds of Sith Acolyte clones ambush Coruscant, taking hold of the Senate. Operation Rescue Coruscant begins, as Jedi Order sends massive strike force to retake the Senate Building and destroy all acolyte clones. Ahsoka Tano loses her first padawan in the battle, Kyto, and Anakin Skywalker is killed by Darth Vindys. '''13 BBY - Ducau Zaoku re-elected as Chancellor in a close election against a Benefactor Party candidate. - Gundao Syndicate is secretly formed by Carla Guthrad, a cartel leader in the black market of Corellia. 9 BBY - Tamara Karsguard of Corellia is elected Chancellor of the Republic, by the Senate. She is seen as a weaker successor to the strong-willed, progressive, Ducau Zaoku of the Jedi Order and Kintan. - Gundao Syndicate begins ramping up attacks on independent worlds in the Outer Rim: Telpana, Rutharox, and Navarchos. - Syndicate attacks Mon Cala. Battle of Rutha-Navarch takes place, with Ahsoka Tano overseeing as Jedi Representative. - Syndicate begins attacking Rodia, Denon, and more Mid-Rim and Inner-Rim worlds. - Syndicate invades Corellia, causing the Republic to officiate a declaration of war against the piracy organization, and Republic fleets engage over Corellia. - Knights of Vakara is founded, by Dorna Vakara (former apprentice of Ducau Zaoku) - Second Galactic War begins. 8''' BBY''' - Ducau Zaoku proposes the creation of the Inner Council, and Senate approves. - Inner Council becomes upper legislative body for Republic, as well as senior military board. - Chancellor Tamara Karsguard commits suicide by jumping out a window of her office in Executive Building. - Senate holds emergency meeting to elect new Chancellor, but fail to nominate any candidates. Senate decides to let Inner Council take over election of new Chancellor since Second Galactic War was growing out of hand. - Inner Council comes to the consensus that the Republic can no longer effectively govern, protect all its worlds and people, as well as conclude the galaxy-wide war that has already spanned for 3 years. - Inner Council reforms the Republic into the first Galactic Empire, appointing Ducau Zaoku as its first Emperor. 4 BBY ' - Gundao Syndicate is effectively pushed out of the Inner Rim. - Empire begins next war campaign: Mid Rim Liberation. - Jedi Order is forced to become military leaders once again in the Empire, yet the Jedi Council has no military decision-making authority. - Jedi manage to finish construction on a satellite Jedi Temple on Tython in the Deep Core. '''3 BBY ' - Empire finishes Mid Rim Liberation, eliminating all Syndicate occupations of Mid Rim worlds. Empire begins next war campaign: Outer Rim Cleanse. - Ducau Zaoku learns of Syndicate's secret possession of Anakin Skywalker's corpse. - Ducau Zaoku turns to the Dark Side after waking from a coma, where he battled with inner demons including the Force Ghost of his former apprentice Darth Vindys (who died in 17 BBY). - Anakin Skywalker is revived by Syndicate, yet out of anger and resentment, kills leader of Syndicate and military Generals. He makes his way back to Coruscant to exact revenge on the Jedi who failed to protect him during Operation Rescue Coruscant. - Emperor Zaoku accuses Jedi Order of treason, begins Jedi Purge. - Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader, christened by Emperor Zaoku (aka Darth Saesarr) - Luke Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi go into hiding on Tatooine, Ahsoka Tano to Yavin 4, Leia Skywalker to Alderaan. - Remaining Gundao Syndicate military Admirals and Generals find alliances with Outer Rim worlds that want to revolt against the Empire. - Grand Vizier of the Empire Padme Amidala Skywalker meets with select leaders, including Bail Organa, Gial Ackbar, Dorna Vakara, and more in secret to found the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Knights of Vakara join the Rebel Alliance. - Syndicate ceases to exist as all resources are given to the Rebellion. '''0 BBY/ 0 ABY - Rebel headquarters on Yavin 4 is ambushed by Imperial fleet, with Darth Vader and Emperor Zaoku. - Rebels can't hold of Imperial attack, lose the battle and are forced to retreat. - Ahsoka Tano loses battle against Darth Vader, forced to go into hiding and vanishes. - Dorna Vakara is killed by Emperor Zaoku atop Massassi Temple. - Admiral Gial Ackbar is elected President of the Rebel Alliance. - Serinna Vylantis placed on Inner Council to represent Inner Rim after death of Councilor Darkan Gollak. - Ducau Zaoku announces the end of the Empire, founding of the New Republic, and steps down from the Imperial Throne. - Inner Council Member Kovo Karacta proposes the banishment of Ducau Zaoku, with initial support of Serinna Vylantis. - Zaoku exiled to Arkanis. - Serinna Vylantis takes on leadership role in writing the New Constitution, as well as re-drawing galactic sectors, establishes a third legislative body: the House of Deputies. Office of the President, Office of the Vice President, is created, and Office of the Chancellor and Emperor are eliminated. - Serinna Vylantis elected as first President of the New Republic, with Gial Ackbar as Vice President. - Jedi Order is restored, with the return of Jedi Masters Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, 4 ABY - New Republic becomes fully functional democratic republic, with first ever direct election begins for President and Vice President. Serinna Vylantis becomes President, with Leia Skywalker as VP upon death of Vice President Ackbar during Populist Nominating Convention. - Populist Party wins majority of both houses of Congress: the Senate and House of Deputies. - Kaminoan Inner Council Member Khen Su named first Galactic Secretary of State, taking on foreign affairs in new State Department (third in line of succession to the Presidency). 8 ABY - Serinna Vylantis and Leia Skywalker re-elected as President and VP, respectively. - Deathwatch (Mandalorian terrorists) begin rising to prominence, taking control of Mandalore's moon Concordia, and builds up resources and stockpiles. Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze of Mandalore calls on Republic to investigate rising Deathwatch and extinguish them. - President Vylantis enacts Executive Order 663 in ejecting Mandalore from the New Republic. - Populists lose control of the House of Deputies in the 8 ABY election, and have a one seat majority in the Galactic Senate. (More information to be added as series continues)